God Damn Puberty
by LoveIsTheBest
Summary: Our boys are starting their freshman year of high school! Lots of romance and drama and trying to get the solo in the Christmas show! StanWendyCartman KennyBebe KyleOC ButtersOC
1. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park

* * *

A girl was standing in front of him. She had long sleek jet black hair topped with a pink Barrett. She stood there, smiling in a long white dress. 

"Wendy..." Stan whispered.

Wendy nodded and jumped on him. The both of them fell to the ground, laughing. Stan looked over at Wendy. She leaned in to kiss him when all of a sudden…BAM!! Stan woke with a jerk, falling out of his bed in the process. He untangled himself from the blankets when he heard it again. BAM!! The noise was coming from his window. He pulled aside the curtain and looked out onto his snow covered front lawn.

His three friends, Kyle, Kenny, & Cartman (holding a fistful of rocks) were standing on the lawn, fully dressed and looking up at him. Stan opened the window and whisper-shouted down at the boys.

"What the hell do you guys want?? It's 7 o'clock in the morning!"

"Dude!" Kyle shouted back. "It's the first day of school, get your ass out of bed and get down here!"

Stan gasped. It was his first day at South Park High School and he had over slept! He pulled on his jeans, sneakers and a grey t-shirt. Running down the stairs, he pulled on his red gloves, brown jacket, and his favorite red & blue hat and ran out the door, forgetting breakfast.

"'Bout time!" Cartman said, tossing rocks at his feet as they began walking up the street to the bus stop. Stan knuckle punched his best friend Kyle.

"Ready for high school, dude?" he asked. Kyle said nothing but took a slow deep breath.

"You just better hope those seniors don't run your Jew ass right out of school!" Cartman laughed. Kyle snarled angrily, his green mitten covered hands curling into fists. Just then, the bus came up over the hill.

The doors opened and a chubby lady in a greasy shirt looked down at them unpleasantly.

"Ms. Crabtree, you're the high school bus driver too?" Kyle asked.

"That's no business of your, now get in here and shut up!!" She shouted. The four friends climbed onto the bus and took their favorite seats in the back. It felt so different for all of them. South Park Elementary & Middle School had been their only schools since they were preschoolers. Going to high school was almost like moving to another country.

At the next bus stop, a blond boy climbed onto the bus. He had big, bright gray eyes and was wearing a light blue hoodie sweatshirt with patches over the elbows. He sat down on the seat in front of Kyle & Stan and turned around to speak to them.

"Well hey there fellas, l-l-long time no see!" Butters said, smiling. "how was your summer? Mine was awful lonely. Dad kept me in the house most of the time. Y'all ready for high school?"

"Butters, shut up!" Kyle & Stan said in unison.

"Well, aright then…" butter turned around and started reading a "Hello Kitty-Island of Adventure Cheat Book"


	2. In With The New

After a long, bumpy ride, the bus finally pulled up to South Park High School. The letter that the kids had gotten in the mail told them to report to the auditorium first thing in the morning on their first day. All the students clamored off the bus and ran to try and get seats next to their friends in the auditorium. The boys took their seats in the back row.

Just then, a girly voice came from up the hall.

"Stan! Stan!" It was Wendy. Stan grinned and got up immediately to meet her. The two teenagers threw their arms around each other and pulled into a tight embrace. Wendy gently placed kisses on his nose while both of them laughed.

"I missed you so much babe!" Stan cooed in her ear.

"I missed you too, Stanie-kins. " Wendy said, twirling a finger through his shiny black hair that stuck out from under his hat. Cartman made a barfing noise and gained two glares from the young lovers.

"I see the summer hasn't changed you much, fat-hole!" Wendy snarled, looking at him as though he were something gross on the bottom of her snow boot.

"And you're still a good-for-nothing little hippie, but you don't see me parading it around." He retorted shakily, blushing crimson.

"Mmmph mmmh Mehmemh mememmn?" Kenny asked, his voice muffled through his orange parka.

"Dude…the hood?" Stan said, giving his dirt broke friend an annoyed look, his arm still around Wendy. Kenny untied the little knot and pulled down his hood.

"Ugh! I said Why is your face all red Cartman?"

"It's because he's got the hots for Wendy but will never admit it." Kyle laughed.

"Nuh-uh! It's just getting a little warm in here! Besides why would I have any feelings for that little smart-ass ho?!?" he yelled, causing several other freshman to turn around to see what was going on.

"Well it's not like you're Brad Pitt yourself, fatso!" Wendy cried, pulling Stan closer to her, as if to remind Cartman of who she belonged to.

Cartman just flipped her off and turned to look at the stage just as a tall red-haired woman walked on. She smiled and waved Miss America style to the kids and adjust the mic on the podium.

"Good morning, everyone!" She said. The students all groaned in response.

"I am your new principal, Mrs. Joann Thoms, but you may call me Principal Thoms or Principal Jo. I hope to get to know all of your names over the year and that you will all feel comfortable enough to come to me for any problems you may have. I really want to make sure that no one feels left out here at South Park High."

More silence followed.

"Now I don't want to make you all fall asleep and miss your first day of high school, so if you'll all just sit tight for a minute, I'll call our your names alphabetically and give you all your locker numbers, combinations, and homerooms. But before that, a quick announcement. As a few of you girls may know from last year, I am the coach of the cheerleading squad at South Park Middle and High Schools. I hope that many of you girls, and boys too, we're always welcoming, will join the team this year with me and my daughter, cheer captain and freshman, Carly Thoms!"

A girl walked out on stage and stood next to Principal Thoms. She was tall, with a very good looking tan. She had shiny dark brown hair, pulled into a half-ponytail and was wearing a "South Park Cows" cheer t-shirt.

At that moment the boys and Wendy heard a noise that sounded a lot like shallow breathing. They looked over to their left and saw butters. His eyes had grown huge and he was sweating and breathing hard.

"Butters? Butters! What the hell is wrong with you??" Cartman whispered, giving him a little punch in the stomach.

"N-n-n-nothing, Eric. N-nothing at all…" His face was brick red.

They heard Principal Thoms riffling through her papers and turned their attention back to her.

"Okay, err, Abashon, Daniel? You're first. And Abelski, Sarah? You're next!" she beamed as the two students walked up to get their papers. Stan turned to Kyle.

"Maybe this year won't be such a bitch after all." He said. Kyle just shrugged and got up as his name was called.


	3. Locker Mix Ups

"302…303…304…aha! 305, there you are." Kyle had finally found his locker. The high school was so big he thought he was likely to graduate before he found it. He threw his backpack on the ground and reached for his lock. It was only then that he realized that he didn't put his hand on the lock…but on someone else's hand.

Kyle looked up to see the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She was about his height with wavy long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing black corduroy pants and a purple jacket and when he opened his mouth to speak, words utterly failed him.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I think you're at my locker." She said quietly. Kyle shook himself out of his daze and finally spoke.

"Uh…are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure this is my locker."

The girl looked down at the paper clutched in her hand.

"305?"

"Yea…" He responded, checking his paper as well. They stood in silence for a few moments, both staring at their paper, when Carly Thoms walked by.

"Hey! Principal's daughter!" Kyle yelled, waving in her direction. Carly looked up from the copy of CosmoGirl she was reading and went over to them.

"It's Carly. What's up?" she asked looking from the girl to Kyle and back again.

"Me and…." She looked over at him.

"Kyle."

"Right. Me and Kyle accidentally got the same locker."

Carly stood thinking for a moment, then snapped her fingers with decision. She held up her hands in a "wait a second" kind of gesture. She ran off for a few minutes then came back with a new sheet of paper.

"Ok, Kyle this is your locker and you are right down the hall at number 503." She pointed to her left. The girl gathered her things, thanked Carly and headed for her locker when she felt a sharp tug. Kyle had grabbed her by the hand.

"Hold up there. I never got your name." She smiled at him. "It's Sarah."

"Ah…well Sarah maybe I'll see you in some classes?" She threw him one more sparkling smile and started off towards her locker, leaving Kyle standing with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

A/NSorry for the short chapter. It'll get better, I promise. Keep up w/ the reviews, I really appreciate them! 3 


	4. Lunch Time

BRRRRIIINNNNGGGG!! The lunch bell rang, signaling to hundreds of tired students that it was time for their break from work. The freshman all walked towards the auditorium. According to their papers, the upperclassmen ate in the cafeteria and the underclassmen ate in the auditorium.

"This is prejudiced!" Kyle exclaimed, outraged. "How come the older kids get to eat in the lunch room, and get their food from the kitchen and stuff, but we have to get it off tables and eat in here! I mean what the fuck dude!"

Kenny just shrugged and Stan replied, "I dunno, dude."

The boys finally got their food (salads & sandwiches with chocolate chip cookies) and made their way back to the seats where they sat this morning. Just then, Kyle's head lifted and his expression perked up as he a saw someone walking towards him. A brown haired, purple jacketed, smiling someone.

"Hey Kyle. Do you mind if I…sit with you? I mean, since I don't really know anyone else." Sarah asked, shyly. Kyle grinned and stood up, offering his seat to her.

"Of course! Dudes, this is Sarah. I met her this morning at her locker…or my locker…someone's locker." Kyle said. Stan smiled up at her from his seat.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Boy I feel bad that you had to move into this whacked-out town"

"You're Stan, right?" Stan raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "I met your girlfriend Wendy in Calculus this morning. Haha! You're all she talked about I feel like I already know you." Sarah chuckled.

"And this is Kenny and Cartman."

"Yes…I've heard about you two as well. Kenny is a disaster magnet and Cartman is a jerk…or so I've been told."

"You a Jew?" Cartman asked, never looking up from the sandwich he was unwrapping.

"Um, no! What kind of a question is that??"

"It's a question that determines whether or not I hate you, bitch!" he shouted trough a mouthful of sandwich. Sarah glared at Cartman, deeply offended by his words.

"Hey fatass leave her alone!"

Cartman smirked and made his voice sound babyish. "Sowwy Kyle, I didn't mean to insult your wittle _girlfriend_!!"

"She's not my girlfriend, but she is my friend." Kyle blushed slightly.

"Right, she's not you're girlfriend. Not yet anyway…" Cartman laughed evilly to himself.

Just then, Wendy walked over. She smiled at her new friend. "Oh, hi Sarah. I see you're met the guys." Sarah nodded, smiling.

"So, uh, I was just wondering what class you have next."

Sarah looked down at her schedule at the 6th period column.

"Um, College Prep Literature" she said.

Wendy gasped. "No way! Me too!" The girls laughed together. "You wanna head over? Lunch ends in five, anyway."

"Sure. I'll see you later Kyle, ok?"

Wendy kissed Stan on the cheek and she and Sarah started heading out when Kyle called her back.

"Hey Sarah, wait! Do you maybe wanna leave school together, I'll walk you home."

Sarah grinned widely, once again showing her sparkling white teeth.

"I'd like that. I'll meet you by the drying room, ok?"

Kyle nodded, swallowing hard. The girls turned and left the boys all staring at Kyle, finding it so hard to believe…he was in love.

* * *

FYI, the drying room is my own idea that I put into SPHS. It's the room where the kids leave their wet boots to dry after walking through the snow.

I know, short again. I have a list of new ideas that will be coming out soon so keep reviewing and looking. Thanks!!


End file.
